Thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT LCD) has already become a crucial display platform of modern IT and video products. The main operating principle of the TFT LCD is as follows: appropriate voltage is applied between the liquid crystal layers formed by bonding an array glass substrate to a color filter (CF) glass substrate, so that liquid crystal molecules are deflected under the action of the voltage, and different penetration rates are obtained by the control of different voltages. Thus, display is achieved. The array glass substrate is bonded to the CF glass substrate by frame adhesive, and an electrical signal at the CF end is connected with the line at the array end by gilded Au-Ball(s) with the radius of micron order.
As show FIG. 1, an eighth-generation LCD substrate (2200 mm*2500 mm) is cut into eight panels of 47 inch (1040 mm*59 mm), and LCD panels C101, C102, C103 of different sizes are formed through cutting after the array glass substrate is bonded to the CF glass substrate. The substrate is cut in the rear section for forming boxes in accordance with set size. Glass debris is generated in the cutting process, and the debris is required to be cleaned in the production process to avoid affecting subsequent processes and product yield.
As shown in FIG. 2, FIG. 2 is a structure diagram of a glass cutting machine in the CELL process. The existing glass cutting machine does not do any treatment in the cutting process, so that the corresponding glass debris is kept and is cleaned in the next station. The treating mode causes the following results:
1. The subsequent cleaning time is increased, and the productivity increase is affected;
2. The problems of line scratches, terminal scratches, short circuit, broken circuit, etc. of an LCD panel are caused by glass debris;
3, The lung of a person is injured when glass debris is inhaled by the person, and lung cancer is caused if the glass debris is inhaled for a long time;
4. Bad products are easily caused if foreign matter such as glass debris, etc. fall into workpieces; and
5. The machine is easily seized or is rapidly worn if foreign matter such as glass debris, etc. falls into workbench.
To solve the problem of glass debris, the prior art provides a technical scheme as shown in FIG. 3. The technical scheme is as follows: a sucking disk is arranged behind the traveling direction of a cutting wheel to adsorb the generated glass debris, and then glass debris is adsorbed in the cutting process in time. However, because glass debris is dispersed around the cutting wheel, the technical scheme can only adsorb partial glass debris behind the traveling direction of the cutting wheel, but cannot adsorb glass debris in other directions.
As shown in FIG. 4, a Chinese patent CN201241007Y discloses an LCD debris collection device. The glass cutting machine comprises a cutting mechanism 100, a positioning mechanism 200 and a cutting wheel 300. The cutting wheel 300 is arranged on the head part of the cutting mechanism 100 and is fixed on the cutting mechanism 100 by bolts and the like, and glass is levelly cut by the cutting wheel 300 at high speed. The positioning mechanism 200 is positioned under the cutting wheel 300, and is used as a workbench for fixing the glass to be cut.
The core of the technical scheme is that the glass cutting machine also comprises an injection device, and the injection device comprises an injection source mechanism 400 and a number of discharge pipes 500. The discharge pipes 500 are made of plastic or metal, and are arranged around the cutting mechanism 100; one end of each discharge pipe 500 is connected to the injection source mechanism, and the other end is connected to a suction spray head. The suction spray head is just aligned with the position of the cut glass, and can spray water or mist into the discharge pipes 500. Therefore, when cutting glass, the cutting wheel 300 can achieve the effect of cleaning foreign matter in the cutting path by spraying water or mist to the cutting position; and more importantly, the sprayed water or mist can prevent glass debris from flying to damage the workbench, products and human bodies. The technical scheme can prevent the damages caused by flying glass debris. However, spraying water or mist can only flush the glass debris from the machining area of the cutting wheel, and the glass debris flows with the water flow and falls on the glass surface. Thus, the problems of line scratches, terminal scratches, short circuit, broken circuit, etc. of the LCD panel are still caused. In addition, the machined LCD panel is still required to be further cleaned, and then the productivity increase is affected.